ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Saramandora
is an alien, salamander-like monster from the TV series, Ultraman 80. Salamandora appeared in Episode 13. Subtitle: Ultraman 80 Powers/Weapons *Fire Breath: Salamandora can spew fire from his mouth *Missiles: Salamandora can fire missiles from his mouth *Armor: Salamandora's armor is strong enough to resist come of 80's energy attacks. However, the area under his jaw isn't protected and if struck can stun Salamandora greatly Weakness The red spot underneath Salamandora's chin is unprotected and very tender. Attacking it directly causes Salamandora great pain. History A tool of destruction used by the Gorgon, Salamandora went on a rampage in Tokyo. Buildings crumbled into piles of debris as it assaulted everything in sight, and U.G.M’s weapons were proving useless against the beast. Before Ultraman 80 could come into play, however, its alien masters summoned Salamandora back. The reptile would be unleashed yet again after their real plan failed. The creature was again on the offensive, and this time it was also using its cannon-like blasts! Destroying several jets and bringing down the specialized aircraft utilized by U.G.M, Ultraman 80 was forced into action to contend with the beast. The monster’s cannon blasts were no use against such a being, but when he switched to his flames, the giant put up a shield and fought back, eventually using the Saxium Ray, but it did little against the creature! Surprised by this, Ultraman 80 moved in again, pummeling Salamandora again before firing his eye beams, destroying the monster. Trivia *Salamandora's roar is a reused Maguma roar. *Salamandora's suit was reused to create the monster, Raburas. *Salamandora, Gimira, Baltan V, and Gokojira were the only ultraman 80 kaiju made. *Salamandora's skin colour pattern is similar to Peter's skin colour pattern. Ultraman Mebius Salamandora reappeared in episode 17 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Powers/Weapons *Fireballs: Salamandora can spit powerful balls of fire from his mouth. Has great force. *Rake Tail: At end of Salamandora's tail is flattened and has spikes protruding from it. He can whip foes with great force. *Regeneration: Salamandora can regenerate from just a cell. *Armored Skin: Salamandora is covered in a type of armor, allowing him to survive the Mebium Beam. History In this series, Salamandora's history is never explained as he ambushes both Mirai and Serizawa (Ultraman Mebius and Hikari's human forms.) Both quickly assumed their Ultra forms, with Mebius managing to toss Salamandora aside and used his Mebium Beam to finish him quickly. However, Salamandora's armored-plated skin allowed him to shrug it off and then he beat Mebius to the ground, so Hikari fought the monster. Hikari had little to no trouble beating and tossing Salamandora around and then finished it off with a quick slash from his Hikari Blade, which seemingly destroyed Salamandora. At first it seemed Salamandora was destroyed, but in fact was still alive due to regeneration. (Not every single cell was destroyed when Hikari "destroyed" him with his blade.) Salamandora later returned that day to resume his rampage. Team GUYS tried to take care of the monster themselves but were no match for Salamandora. Ultraman Hikari later returned and tried to take Salamandora by himself, but was beaten down by the monster. Once GUYS found Salamandora's weak spot under his chin they struck it, stunning Salamandora temporarily. With that opening, Ultraman Mebius returned to aid Hikari and together they both destroyed Salamandora completely by blasting him with the Mebium Shot and the Knight Shot together. Trivia *In this series, Salamandora possesses a new regenerative ability. Even if it seems that Salamandora can be destroyed, if any cell is not destroyed, Salamandora can reform completely within seconds. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness After the destruction of Enpera Seijin and Ultraman Mebius left Earth things on Earth seemed to quiet down. However, this would not last long as the monster Salamandora suddenly appeared. GUYS acted quickly and managed to injure Salamandora by hitting the soft spot under his neck. After some clever tactics Salamandora exploded, but he was only one of a few monsters revived by Armor of Darkness. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Salamandora reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Salamandora is partnered with the monsters Nova and Lunatyx and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave, but Salamandora and Lunatyx double-teamed Gomora and beat him down. Before the battle could progress much further, both Salamandora and Lunatyx were destroyed by the appearance of four black ships that would immediately reveal themselves to be King Joe Black. Trivia *The Salamandora Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Salamandora's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Salamandora is seen battling Eleking, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In this film, Salamandora was partnered up with the monsters Dorako and Bemstar as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Salamandora fought Windam. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Windam destroyed Salamandora with his Forehead Shot. Trivia *The Salamandora Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Salamandora's appearance in the film. *In the original screenplay, Salamandora was originally supposed to battle Agira. Ultraman Ginga Salamandora will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Belial s Army